In Flames
by Shiroi no Chou
Summary: The Arclight Family leave the city to rebuild their relationship. But their plans soon go up in flames...
1. Chapter 6

**(i do not own Zexal or the Arclights, because if i did, they wouldnt have been killed.) please review, because it makes me happy!  
does it make you happy?**

* * *

They were on their helicopter. Trey was busy making tea. "Are we almost there?" Vetrix asked this question. The Arclights were acting quite normal again… except Vetrix was

the _little child._ "This helicopter can't go any faster," Quinton replied. They had recently left the city, after having witnessed a particularly interesting duel between Kite Tenjo,

and Yuma Tsukumo, the children of Vetrix's former colleagues. The 15 year old Arclight returned with the tea. "There it is!" the man-child squealed in excitement. "Remind

me again why you are taking us to a _shack_ to live in," Quattro groaned. "Quattro, This was Father's cabin from when he was a … um…" Quinton didn't finish his statement.

"Child?" the man once known as Byron said. This caused Trey to drop the tea, and it fell to the floor. "Listen, _Father,_" Quattro snapped. "Trey can be… well… just don't!" they

finally arrived at their destination.

"Let's duel!" Trey and Quattro ran outside with their decks. "Have fun!" Vetrix was trying to behave like a dad. The two brothers spent hours pushing their skills to the limit.

Quinton was watching from the window, thinking. _Did we really… fail our father?_ He was still remembering the duel with his former student, the one in which he lost, along

with his Crest. "Son… I'm sorry…I…." Vetrix could tell what his eldest son was thinking. " Anyways… I suppose Trey and Quattro are getting hungry now… I'll be… back."

Quinton often found it could be hard to have a conversation with this man… this child… he hardly knew.

"Not again!" Trey had lost three times already. He wasn't a bad duelist; he was just having difficulty defeating his older scar-faced brother. "Hello. Are you… dueling?"

someone asked. "Is this one of your friends, Quattro? Why did they follow us?" "Because were deserted in this place with a creep who didn't consider that we don't have a TV

here. I need to preserve my…" _I bet he'll say sanity." _Trey jokingly thought. "…Dueling skills. There are only so many times you can defeat a Chronamaly deck and actually

find it a challenge. Hey… uh… where is my Flaming Hell Blessing?! Vetrix, you $#, where is it?!" "I don't have it!" the kid cried defensively. Quattro ran inside to find it,

remembering the duel long ago with Rio. "Trey, is it? Why don't you duel me?" Quattro's friend turned to the boy in pink. "No… Trey! Stop!" Quattro saw the young girl and

Trey Arclight engaged in what could become a huge problem…

"What is wrong?!" Quinton was alarmed when Quattro relayed his theory. The two older brothers ran out to see smoke. "Get the $# $# out of our $# $# yard!" Quattro

yelled. He had already seen Rio Kastle burn to near death. And it seemed Trey was next. He didn't even care that a former friend had his card. None of his cards, not even

the Numbers, were as important as Trey's life. He rushed outside to see that the other duelist was letting Trey burn. She left through a portal, and he noticed something."

Barian…" the scar-faced duelist muttered. " Quinton! What are you…?!" "Trey will die if I don't …" " No! I'll get him. Ive been burned before, and this is my fault!" Quattro

Arclight disappeared into the inferno.

Trey emerged soon, covered in burns, and, though alive, it seemed Quattro did not receive as good a fate. "Trey… Quinton… I…" he weakly murmured. "Brother, no…" Trey

looked down at Quattro, who was barely hanging on to his life.

Dextra and Nistro arrived shortly. " Dextra. You know first aid? Our brother was burned." _Quinton could seem so… businesslike when he needed to be. _Trey noted. And now

was the right time if there was any. "Nistro. Get him in the helicopter. Sir, how did this happen?" she asked, trying not to note that this was the man who had kidnapped a

child previously, Hart Tenjo to be exact. "He… he was burned. Recently, while trying to help Trey." Trey's wounds were healing particularly fast, and it seemed he would be

fine. But Quattro was faring far worse. He was still, however, telling Trey to be good for Quinton and even their father, and warning that if anything happened to Trey,

Quinton would get it later. And then, Vetrix showed up, and when Dextra noticed him, Quinton knew a duel would ensue, putting Quattro at risk.

Quinton boldly entered the helicopter, with doubt that Dextra would return. _She mustn't be pleased with him…_ he thought to himself in recollection of the previous encounter.

At the World Duel Carnival, when the two had faced off in the Jungle Field." Just get us _somewhere_, please." Quattro sighed. " Yes, sir." Dextra returned to the aircraft. "Stay

here, _child_. I don't want you harming Quattro." Vetrix couldn't find the courage to tell her that the injured duellist was his son. The helicopter disappeared from sight, leaving

Trey and his father watching. They could only hope from here…


	2. Chapter 21

**Shorter than last chapter. i do not own the Arclights, because if i did, this would be canon.**

Quinton watched Quattro as the helicopter flew into the air. He had a plan that

could save his brother's life. He remembered a power he had, that only he and

Vetrix knew about. He could take Quattro's fate. And he would. "Quattro... you

will be fine. I assure you." He began to glow, and Quattro, barely conscious, still

began to worry. "Please, no... I... I'm... fine... don't... take... over..." Quinton had

never used his Crest on his brothers, and he knew they were afraid. "I promise I

won't... Thomas..." Quinton started to lose energy, as Quattro began to regain his

life. When Quattro realised what his older brother was doing, he was grateful, but

shocked. "Chris! Stop! You'll die if you do this!" Quinton began to slip out of

wakefulness, and he began to close his eyes. "I'll be fine... and you... will... live...

Take care of Michael and Byron... thank you..." Quinton fell to the side of

Quattro's bed. "Chris! Wake up! Now! I mean it! Chris!" Quattro shouted at

Quinton, but Quinton would not wake. Quattro knew he would not, and

reluctantly made a portal, leaving his brother in the care of people who would not

understand his condition.


	3. Chapter 3

Trey and Vetrix waited silently on the ground, unaware of what had just happened. They noticed the

Scar- faced Duelist approaching, in perfect condition. Trey cried out, to alert Quattro of their

location. Quattro walked closer, and Trey ran over to him. Quattro knew he had to tell his kid

brother about Quinton's condition, but Trey had been through so much, and this would be one more

burden for the child to carry. Trey suddenly noticed that Quinton wasn't back. "Where is Chris?'"

Quattro remained silent. Trey began to worry, and Quattro knew. So he decided to tell

his brother. "He's not here. He is coming back, I swear. But he's... just not here now.'

Quinton lay in the hospital, attached to many machines. He was definitely alive...but how alive was

the question left unanswered. A woman walked in, and took note of his condition. And as she left and

reported this to her boss, the final beep sounded. Quinton was dead.

**please review! sorry for killing Quinton!**


	4. Chapter 4000

Trey and Quattro saw on the news that their brother had died. "Vetrix... Chris is

gone..." Trey whispered, and Quattro turned down the volume on the TV. Vetrix

silently looked over, and then Quattro decided to tell them what had happened.

"He took my fate... and he couldn't handle the injuries and the use of the Crest."

Quattro walked away, blaming himself for what had happened. Trey followed,

knowing well what happened when Quattro blamed himself for anything, which

was not often. Vetrix sat alone trying to figure out what could have happened to

his son.

When Trey reached the door to the bathroom, it was locked. Quattro knew Trey

would follow. He began to think. _It was my fault, I lost the card. I'm the reason _

_Trey was burned, but did I help him? No, I never. And now Quinton's gone because _

_of me. They took my pain, but not this time._ Quattro reached out with a blade,

until it was no longer silver, but red.

Vetrix watched, and felt defeated. There was nothing he could do to stop what

was happening. A voice spoke to him, one he recognised. "Byron... Forgive me..."


	5. Chapter 99

It floated above the world, looking down on the ones it left. The ones _he_ left.

Begging for forgiveness, left with a sense of regret. He could not leave them like

this, and he would not. "Nothing was your fault, for it was I who let you go. I will

return if you truly forgive me for my mistakes. But if you do not, I have one

message for you before I go... Do not forget who you really are." A dark blue glow

rose from under Vetrix, and he could no longer hear the voice that had spoken to

him before, so many times. "Wait... I'm sorry..." Vetrix could not believe the way

those words sounded in his new voice.

Kite stood on a roof, looking at the now-dark sky. Knowing well that there was a

chance that he would never see the one who taught him so much about dueling.

He knew that there was not much he could do, but he would try. After all,

Quinton wanted Kite to live before. Kite turned around and jumped off of the

roof. "Dextra, please watch Hart tonight." Kite Tenjo left to restore the life of his

mentor, or rather, his friend.

**will Kite be able to return Quinton's life? Can Vetrix survive saying sorry? find out in the next chapter as the character-pain continues!**


	6. Chapter 2000

Quattro had finally realised that it was not his fault, or, at least he told Trey. After

hiding his wounds, Quattro took Trey to Dextra for first-aid help. But he really

knew it was partially his fault... and partially Quinton's. Because if Quattro had

not agreed, the Crest would seal both their fates. But Quattro was feeling

satisfied with his earlier efforts to bring himself what he thought he deserved.

"Quinton does not want you to die." Trey suddenly whispered. "No, Trey. He

DID not want me to die. So he died instead." A single tear rolled across Quattro's

face, one which he tried to hide. But he knew he could not, and Trey began to cry

too.

**yeahhh short one ... anywhayyys...**


	7. Chapter 743

**yaay new chapter!**

Kite flew on Orbital 7 to the place where Quinton lay. He finally had everything he

would need from the Astral World beings. He would find Quinton's ... shell, and

then he would be revived. He figured that Vetrix would have it, so he reluctantly

knocked on the door. (Although he would rather have Orbital blow down the

door...) Vetrix opened, trying to be sort of civil, which was actually quite difficu

lt for the void-faced-man-child. Kite told Vetrix about his plan, and Vetrix made

some sort of whining sound as Kite mentioned the death of his son. Vetrix finally

told Kite that he had no idea where Quinton was, as he was not with Quinton

when he died. Kite left, and he knew that this would not be as easy as he had

hoped it would be. Suddenly, Astral appeared before him. "we have given up on

you, Kite Tenjo. You have failed."


	8. Chapter 89

**another painfully short one, but i think its not bad...**

"What do you mean, I have failed?!" Kite furiously inquired. But Astral had

already left. Kite knew he would have to find a way to bring Quinton back.

However, Kite had no idea that he would be risking his own existence in doing so.

Kite began to fall into a darkness that he could not escape.

Trey was finally doing better, and he would often bring Quattro on walks around

the city, as Quattro had almost resigned himself to the house. Vetrix was trying to

find where Quinton might have gone, hoping he was not in another dimension

he'd never return from.

Hart had no idea that kite was imprisoned in Astral world.

**...**


	9. Chapter 92345

Trey was walking alongside Quattro, when Quattro decided to leave. Trey sat

alone on the bench in the park they were in. Everything was going wrong. Vetrix...

no... Byron had left, Chris had left, and now Thomas. But Thomas soon returned

with a little red balloon for Trey. "Like the ones from years ago." Quattro sighed.

Quattro was actually friendly to Trey sometimes, despite what others saw in him.

He suddenly remembered the cold day that he and his little brother were taken

away, changing their lives forever. Quattro remembered the nights spent alone,

separated from the only one left, while in the next room, Trey cried all night.

_Never again._ Quattro thought. Never again will i be the one that lets someone

down. And as Quattro walked into the road to cross, a motorbike hit him.

Trey rushed over to his big brother, rather frightened. This was the second time in a while Quattro could come close to death, and there was nothing Trey could

do to prevent it. Trey didn't want both of his brothers to be dead.


	10. Chapter 10101010101010101010101010101010

**here it is my pets!**

Quattro looked up at his brother. "I'm fine" he whispered. The driver of the

Motorbike had since left, leaving the two brothers alone in the street together.

Trey watched as Quattro suddenly got up and walked out of the street. It seemed

that he was fine, or at least relatively uninjured. The two brothers walked away

from the crash scene.

A cloaked figure greeted them at the first intersection. In a deep voice, it called

for them to follow it. Finally, he explained that Kite was trapped in Astral World

for failing to complete a task that it had begun, and instead, the balance of the

worlds would be thrown off if Kite wasn't trapped immediately. "I need your help

to bring back my friend and mentor, my brothers..." the being removed its blue

hood, revealing his silvery hair and long face. This was Quinton Arclight... he was

alive once more.

**(insert ominous music)**


	11. Chapter 42

**I have made you wait too long, friends.**

**Viola. The new chapter.**

"Quinton!"

Trey ran over to his oldest brother. "You're back!"

Even Quattro managed to pleasantly greet his brother. He would not tell him, however, how worried he had been.

Quinton remembered for a minute, the last time they had greeted him like this...

_Chris had just come back from a trip his class went on for school, and despite knowing Byron kept them warm and safe, he still wondered how they were doing._

_Of course, it had only been a week..._

_Chris took out his house key and fit it in the frost covered lock._

_He was met by his two younger siblings running to the door._

"Quinton? Quinton!" Trey called to his silver haired brother, who seemed to be lost in thought.

Quinton looked down at his youngest brother, who now had a smile greater than Quinton would permit himself to.

Quinton really started to miss their old life that he couldn't repair.

...

...

...

**Please review and such (which includes, but is ****not**** limited to:**

**Favourites**

**Obsessive re-reading**

**CARDBOARD)**

**Please cardboard.**


	12. Chapter 1010710

**New Chapter!**

* * *

Kite waited in Astral World. So this was his punishment for taking those souls all those months ago. The Astral beings were

making him watch the suffering of Dextra and Hart, and even Faker. The people who he left one night, never to be found. They

were likely to think he had run away. But, no, Kite would not intend to leave them. But he was taken away nonetheless. Kite

was soon shown an image of... himself. Not in the past, or the possible future. Kite had no future, now. Kite finally understood

what they were showing him. His cold, lifeless, shell floating in the middle of the closest lake. Kite knew he was dead.

* * *

"Where is Kite?" Hart stared out the window, into the darkness that was holding his brother. Dextra tried to see if anyone knew

where her boyfriend was. The only people she had not contacted were the Heartland Police, who would never do anything to

help Kite. The older duelist looked at the depressed child. He was now crying, whispering something, and then said louder three

words that almost made Dextra want to cry as well.

"I miss Kite."

* * *

**Please review and stuff. MAAAYYYYBBBEEE I'll tell the Astral Thingies to go Easy on Kite!**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter, yes short, but at least it exists.**

* * *

Vetrix was thinking once again of his... experience... in the World Duel Carnival. What he had done to everyone. And now, his eldest son was having Tea with Death. Possibly poisoned Death tea.

But as he was about to do something drastic (we'll never know what), Quinton, Quattro, and Trey entered through the door.

Quinton looked troubled. He muttered a four letter word.

_Kite._

Trey ran to the kitchen to find Vetrix, and decided to make tea. Not Death-tea.

The two younger (looking) Arclights made it together.

Quattro followed Quinton...

Who seemed to be holding a sharp object...

A blade that was red enough to explain what happened.

And Quinton was crying very softly.

* * *

**Review, and no rude reviews. Quinton could make you be nice.**

**Is that too cruel?**


	14. Chapter 1440

_Small drops of red falling..._

_The life running through one... _

_Who was a sacrifice of life...?_

_He would return now..._

Quinton sighed the words, still in tears.

Quattro looked on, begging angrily for answers.

_In the place they leave, they will return again..._

_Like always, for as the blood runs like a constant river within me..._

_The lost one will now return again, constant as this river..._

"Quinton, stop!" the bitoned-haired duelist called.

Quinton finally kept this "river" from running any longer. He had a haunted look in his eyes.

The tears stopped, the pain stopped, and the thoughts stopped.

Quinton Arclight dropped the silver weapon.

"This is not what it looks like, Brother..."

"IT IS! DON"T LIE, CHRIS!" Quattro shouted. "DO NOT END THIS, DAMN YOU!"

"I will be fine... I promise."

"YOU SAID THAT BEFORE!"

Quinton knew that Quattro was right. But he would be fine this time...

And so would someone else who did not deserve his fate.


	15. Chapter 6988

**final chapter ever, my pets! lots of... stuff... HAVE IT!**

There were tears. Tears! There were never tears.

Kite forgot what they were for a while.

But as he cried, he also found himself falling.

And breathing, and living.

Kite was alive. He was alive, and the entire world was on fire.

...

Quinton collapsed on the floor with a smile. there was no blood or pain.

There was life.

Only life.

Everyone he ever cared for.

And for once in years...

His heart felt alive.

...

Trey felt a wave of energy hit him, and he suddenly smiled.

The life they had would return, he hoped.

Yuma was right the whole time.

...

Quattro watched as the world lit up for a minute.

And then it was gone.

He knew, however, that this would not be the end of anything.

...

And before they could do anythting about it, they were on their way back to Heartland City.

...

**hope you enjoyed the fic, i will be sure to post more Arclight fics in the future! thank you, everyone, for your support!**


End file.
